Alma A Precio De Saldo
by Arel M
Summary: Sirius está en Azkaban y recibe una visita que le hace una oferta... Un sólo capítulo.


No creo en cielo ni infierno.

No creo en Dios ni Diablo.

¡Pero tenía que escribirlo!

De verdad.

****

ALMA A PRECIO DE SALDO

Sirius Black miraba la luna llena a través del pequeño ventanuco de su celda. Por supuesto (N/A como siempre que alguien mira la luna en un fic) recordaba a Remus, y al no ser un pensamiento feliz el imaginarle solitario y angustiado sufriendo su transformación los dementores no se lo pudieron quitar, dejándoselo para que consumiera su alma como todos los demás; él era el responsable de la muerte de James y Lily, él había insistido porque Peter fuese su guardián secreto, él no se había asegurado de que la asquerosa rata no era un traidor, él había dejado solo a Remus. 

- Vendería mi alma por cambiar las cosas – murmuró, sentado en su catre, escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos para llorar amargamente.

- Eso se puede arreglar – dijo una voz jovial, logrando que se sobresaltase de tal manera que seguramente rozó el techo con la cabeza.

- ¡Pero qué demonios...! – exclamó Sirius llevándose una mano al corazón.

Frente a él, sentado en la única silla de su celda, ante la única mesa que poseía, se hallaba un hombre. Sirius lo miró detenidamente pensando que se había vuelto loco. Pero si así era su alucinación era muy real. El extraño era un tipo corriente, de ojos marrones, pelo castaño, rostro vulgar y un traje gris de lo más insulso. El hombre no tenía ningún rasgo definible; nada de nariz grande, ojos pequeños, barbilla prominente... nada. De echo era tan normal que causaba escalofríos. El desconocido lo miraba con una sonrisita bailándole en los labios.

- ¿Quíen es usted? – preguntó Sirius, procurando no tartamudear y limpiándose discretamente las lágrimas con la manga de una sucia prenda que un día habia sido una camisa. 

Sirius estaba sorprendido por varias cosas a la vez; la primera y más notable era que no había notado la llegada de este hombre. Nadie había abierto la puerta de su celda, que él supiese, y no había otra manera de acceder al recinto. La segunda es que su propia voz le llegaba distorsionada, producto de no hablar en demasiado tiempo, ni siquiera consigo mismo. Si aún podía tener el uso de la palabra y un cierto nivel de raciocinio, dedujo, era por la gran cantidad de tiempo que pasaba convertido en perro, ya que los dementores le afectaban menos de esta forma. 

Otra cosa que le sorprendía era que aquel hombre le estaba sonriendo, ¡sonriendo! Nunca había visto a nadie sonreír con la presencia de un dementor cerca, y él tenía a dos haciendo guardia permanente frente a su puerta, ahora mismo podía ver sus formas oscuras contra los barrotes de su celda. Pero el desconocido parecía ignorar el efecto que tenían estas criaturas, parecía no darse cuenta de que absorvían los recuerdos felices dejando únicamente los amargos destrozando así, poco a poco, la mente de sus víctimas.

El desonocido sonrió una vez más a Sirius antes de contestarle.

- ¿Quién cree que soy, Señor Black?

Sirius se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos intentando pensar en una respuesta. Solo una le pareció coherente dadas las circunstancias.

- ¿El diablo? – preguntó con un hilo de voz. El desconocido rió alegremente.

- ¡Oh, Señor Black, qué adulador! – dijo como si le hubiera lanzado un cumplido – ¡por supuesto que no soy El Diablo! Soy su representante.

Sirius parpadeó sorprendido.

- ¿Representante?

- Así es, Él tiene demasiado que hacer como para ocuparse de este tipo de cosas. Para eso estoy yo – dijo con un poco de presunción, como encantado de tener una misión tan importante.

- Er... – Sirius estaba tan sorprendido con la situación que no supo que resoponder a eso. Por un momento se dijo "ya está, ya he perdido la cabeza", pero el tipo parecía demasiado real para ser imaginaciones suyas, hasta podía ver unas pequeñas arrugas en su traje - ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿cómo ha entrado? – preguntó para intentar sacar algo en claro.

- Eso no tiene importancia. Lo importante es que he oído su oferta.

- ¿Mi oferta? ¿Qué oferta? – preguntó el animago confuso. 

El desconocido sacó del bolsillo superior de su traje una tarjetita que le tendió a Sirius. Éste, dudando un poco, se inclinó levemente para tomarla entre sus dedos torpes.

Era una tarjeta muy elegante, papel pergamino, letras sepia que brillaban ligeramente: 

Sr. Parker

Compra-venta de almas

Maxima discrección

Póngase en contacto mediante invocación al dorso

Horario de 24 horas, festivos incluídos

Sirius releyó varias veces la tarjeta sin acabar de creer lo que veía.

- Usted ha ofertado su alma – explicó amablemente el Sr. Parker.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sirius asustado, poniéndose más blanco de lo que ya estaba por la falta de sol.

- Oh, sí. Hace unos minutos, ha dicho exactamente "Vendería mi alma por cambiar las cosas" – recordó el hombre. Sirius se puso aún más blanco, mirando a su visitante con ojos desorbitados.

- He cambiado de opinión – dijo con voz desmayada, con el terror trepando por su espalda.

- ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó con desilusión el Sr. Parker – Permítame tentarle con nuestras ofertas – dijo con otra sonrisa, sin darse por vencido aún. De ninguna parte y sin utilizar varita, sacó un maletín negro. Lo depositó sobre la mesa con un elegante movimiento y al abrir los cierres el chasquido que éstos produjeron se oyó con tanta claridad en el frío recinto de piedra que Sirius se prenguntó por qué los dementores que eran su guardia permentente no se asomaban para ver qué ocurría en su celda. Estarían oyéndole hablar, ¿no?

El Sr. Parker sacó un folleto de su maletín y se levantó para tendérselo a Sirius. Éste lo cogió con una mano que temblaba demasiado, tanto que las letras del papel saltaban ante sus ojos sin poder reconocer qué veía, aunque el sentido estaba bastante claro. El folleto de desplegaba en tres partes; la primera contenía un colorido dibujo de una bruja de sombrero puntiagudo paseando por una calle, desde el margen superior del dibujo calló un piano dibujado con mucha precisión y aplastó la figura de la bruja. En la siguiente parte, un brujo, supuestamente el marido de la bruja anterior, contrataba los servicios de un anodino personaje que sólo podía ser el Sr. Parker dibujado, dándole algo parecido a un reloj a su cliente. La tercera escena presentaba a la misma bruja caminando por la misma calle, pero al volver a parecer el piano en el margen superior la mujer sacaba con rapidez la varita y lo hacía desaparecer. 

El sentido estaba claro para Sirius, incluso sin leer las palabras, y las posibilidades que la promesa del folleto representaba eran a la vez dolorosas y esperanzadoras.

Hacer retroceder el tiempo.

Volver atrás para impedir que Lily y James muriesen.

Eliminar a Peter.

O incluso....

Incluso...

¡Ahogar a Voldemort en su cuna!

Algo parecido a un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, solo que era cálido y excitante.

- Hacer retroceder el tiempo – dijo con voz extrangulada. El Sr. Parker asintió, mirándole con ojos críticos - ¿Sabe las posibilidades que tiene esto? – preguntó Sirius mirando repentinamente la luna. ¡Podría impedir que Moony fuera atacado por el licántropo!

- Debe entender que sus posibilidades son limitadas, Sr. Black – Dijo Parker con tacto – Por supuesto, hay cosas que no podría hacer.

- ¿Cómo cuales? – preguntó Sirius con rapidez, mirando al representante con ojos brillantes.

- Voldemort, por ejemplo – dijo el Sr. Parker pasando por alto el estremecimiento que recorrió a su potencial cliente. Un estremecimiento de odio, más que de miedo por la mención del nombre – No podría tocarle – prosiguió el hombre - ¡No sabe la cantidad de trabajo que aún tenemos gracias a ese muchacho!

Sirius se quedó sin habla por un momento, pero su mente volvió a pensar en posibilidades. Miró de nuevo la luna llena a través del ventanuco.

- El Sr. Lupín tampoco podría verse afectado – dijo Parker, posiblemente leyendo su mente – Ese chico es un futuro cliente potencial – dijo confidencialmente. 

Sirius lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Remus vendiendo su alma? Imposible, simplemente imposible... Aunque si la oferta era tentadora para él... Arrugó el folleto entre sus manos. No, no, Remus nunca haría algo tan estúpido. Intentó abstraer su mente, pensando que si lograba evitar el asesinato de James y Lily y Remus no se quedaba solo no tendría porqué estar tentado a vender su alma, podría evitar que se viera en la necesidad de hacerlo, fueran cuales fueran sus circunstancias actuales. Él podría quedar libre.

- ¿Tendría la posibilidad de matar a Peter antes de que se convierta en traidor? – preguntó Sirius dubitativo, porque con este tipo no sabía a qué atenerse.

El Sr. Parker se mordió el labio un momento.

- Mmmm, no sé si sería posible. Usted posee un alma de saldo, y eso no da derecho a mucho – dijo con seriedad.

- ¿Alma de saldo? – preguntó Sirius ofendido. Por unos momentos el Sr. Parker se limitó a mirar las paredes de su celda con aire crítico.

- Verá, Sr. Black, un alma es más valiosa cuando menos necesita venderse. Usted está en una situación delicada, no tiene muchas salidas, por lo tanto su alma no vale tanto como, por ejemplo, la del Sr. Lupin, al que aún le quedan esperanzas – informó desapasionadamente. Pero eso alivió a Sirius enormemente. ¡Moony aún no estaba desesperado!

- ¿Y no le es posible decirme si podría matar a Peter? – preguntó algo más animado. Extraño, si se cuenta que los dementores no se habían movido de su lugar junto a la puerta.

El Sr. Parker pareció conferenciar con una voz interior y terminó sonriendo nuevamente a Sirius.

- Es usted muy afortunado, Sr. Black. Sí que sería posible que eliminase al Sr. Pettigrew si así lo deseara. Es más, aconsejaría que lo hiciera. 

Sirius se puso en pié de un salto con los ojos brillando de contento. ¡Salvaría James y Lily! ¡Remus no estaría solo! ¡Harry tendría a sus padres! ¡y él...!

Un momento...

Harry.

Harry no derrotaría a Voldemort. James y Lily seguirían viviendo, pero ese monstruo también saldría ileso. Y seguramente más gente, gente que ahora estaba viva y feliz por haberse librado de esa sombra, moriría a sus manos.

Es decir, ¿sería justo que James y Lily viviesen y que más gente muriese en su lugar, solo porque Harry nunca tuvo la oportunidad de vencer al Señor Tenebroso?

"Aconsejaría que lo hiciera", había dicho el Sr. Parker. Eso quería decir que le reportaría más negocio que el que habían conseguido hasta ahora.

Sirius tomó una dolorosa decisión, pues si las cosas estaban así quizás fuera lo mejor que así siguiesen.

- No puedo aceptar su oferta, Sr. Parker – dijo con calma, volviendo a dejarse caer en su catre con un doloroso suspiro. El representante lo miró seriamente por un momento, quizás viendo que estaba realmente decidido.

- Permítale ofrecerle entonces un plan de huída que le beneficiará – replicó volviendo a su maletín para sacar otro folleto y tendérselo. Pero esta vez Sirius no lo cogió. Aún apretaba entre sus manos el que había ojeado anteriormente, y aunque miró de soslayo la nueva oferta no osó mirarla. Si debía escaparse... no debería ser a costa de su alma. 

Pero Moony... ¿Podría salvarle si escapaba?

"No", se dijo "él cree que soy culpable, cree que traicioné a nuestros amigos, que maté a Peter y a todos esos muggles. No podría ayudarle y seguramente acabaría conmigo al primer vistazo, y con razón." Negó con la cabeza tanto para Parker como para sí mismo.

- ¿Está decidido, Sr. Black? – preguntó el representante con honda decepción.

- Preferiría conservar mi alma un poco más – dijo Sirius con una mueca – Siento haberle hecho venir para nada.

El Sr. Parker deshechó sus palabras con un ademán.

- Tiene mi tarjeta por si cambia de opinión. Recuerde que la invocación está al dorso. No dude en llamarme. Y hable de mí a sus amigos – dijo con una sonrisita burlona. Sirius lo miró con furia y después miró a los dementores.

- Cómo no se refiera a esos "amigos"...

- ¿Los dementores? – preguntó el Sr. Parker alzando las cejas – Estos seres no tienen alma – dijo con desdén, como si le pareciera una ofensa su existencia. A Sirius no le sorprendió en absoluto la revelación.

- ¿Y el resto de presos? – sugirió, porque Parker le había caído más o menos bien y le incomodaba un poco haberle hecho acudir para nada.

- La mayoría ya han vendido su alma a Voldemort – dijo Parker pensativamente – Pero aún quedan un par que no tienen la marca... Le haré una visita de cortesía – dijo un poco animado. Le sonrió con gratitud a Sirius y cogió su maletín por el asa.

- Ha sido un placer, Sr. Black. Invoquéme si tiene alguna duda o cambia de opinión y acudiré enseguida. 

Y antes de que Sirius pudiera añadir nada desapareció de la celda tan silenciosamente como había llegado. Sirius se quedó sentado en su catre pensando si después de todo no se había vuelto loco, pero miró el folleto arrugado en sus manos y decidió que no estaba tan loco para imaginar algo tan real. 

Y además ahí estaba también la tarjeta, con sus letras color sepia brillando débilmente incluso a la escasa luz de la luna que entraba en la celda.

Sr. Parker

Compra-venta de almas

Máxima discrección

Sirius decidió conservar la tarjeta. ¿Quíen sabe? Tal vez algún día la necesitara.

------------------

Pues eso es todo por hoy.

Otro día os contaré cómo conocí al Sr. Parker ^.^'


End file.
